


Ode to Freedom

by mean_whale



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Sexual Content, implied knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Prompt: AU where Mello purchases/recieves Near as a sex slave.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ode to Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the Death Note anonymous kink meme way back when. Very minor edits, I just fixed the most obvious typos.
> 
> [Original post](http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com/1491.html?thread=469203#t469203)

After a week he didn't feel anything anymore. He would lie still until his master came back home, then he would lie still as his master pushed a huge cock inside him, moved relentlessly until he collapsed on him. He would let his hands tangle in his master's blond hair when he had to, then let them fall back on the mattress and lie still under the heaving body.

He didn't feel the bruises covering his pale skin. Some of them were still dark and almost glowing, some of them were only pale yellow anymore. The only times he remembered his physical condition, were when he happened to see his body. Sometimes during sex in front of a mirror, sometimes in the bathroom when he was taking a shower.

There was a time when he didn't know what it would feel like to be fucked against a cold wall or to lick another man's penis. He hadn't been able to imagine what it would be like to see himself covered with thin wounds and traces of blood from the previous night.

He closed his eyes and missed being free.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)


End file.
